1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmission of high speed camera data, and more specifically, it relates to techniques for real-time transmission of 10 bit data through equipment designed to transport data with 8 bit resolution. This invention applies to real-time streaming video transmission of camera data as well as high-speed, single image transport of image data.
2. Description of Related Art
Commercially available high speed streaming camera and data transmission equipment are frequently required in many fields of research. However, such equipment is unable to measure the intensity level of each image pixel with at least 10 bits (values of 0 to 1023) of measurement range. The commercially available equipment measures each pixel of the image with 8 bits (values of 0 to 255) of measurement range. It is desirable to measure the intensity level of each image pixel in real time with at least 10 bits of measurement range.